Back Hand of God
by AlexBarias
Summary: Why did Pip say yes to this job? How can such a monster exist, and how can she smoke so much? What happened to Seras in 1843, and why was Alucard involved? Flashbacks, Blood and unrequited love. SXA PX? WCDXAA? I don t know... rated M for violence, language and yeah, no really thats it. or is it?...
1. Chapter 1

Back Hand of God

Summary: mild AU with Hellsing Ultimate as original spot. It´s mostly inspired of Bram Stokers novel with a personal twist. A hint of flashback, epic romance, unrequited love, and horrible destines unfolding in this chilly, dark version of how I want to portray my beloved and favourite character of all time… Count Dracula as the twisted Alucard. Enjoy! BTW: this is a heartwarming (haha, see what I did there?) love story about Seras and the Monster Alucard. If you don't like, maybe you will because Seras will be very different from the series. Hope you don't get confused, I just literarily put my head into letters… so yeah, please try to overlook the spelling, only have my high school english to go on here. ;)

I do not own Hellsing, Bram Stokers Dracula or anything else. Just a lot of clothes I never use, a spoon shaped like a cat for some reason and other spontaneous buys which have lead me to believe I have bad self-control in regards of spending money wisely.

Chapter 1: Moonlight

 **Cheddar Village, present day:**

It was cold. Streams of moonlight entered through the cracks of the trees. Behind one of them hid a young man. Green eyes carefully searched the area for any movement whatsoever. The gun was light in his hands as one single drop of sweat swept down his forehead. The mission was clear. Orders were given, but right now everything seemed as if the target was nowhere to be found. Pip was not one to give into fear when on missions, he did not have time for fear. The cold emotion that swept through his body was not fear, but pure, stone cold concentration.

Suddenly shivers went down his spine as he felt a screaming warning in his head, his gut told him to run for his life. It was not his target, oh no. This was someone, or rather something entirely different. He feared to take a quick glance behind him. Something was coming, and it was getting closer.

In the meadow of the forrest shadows curled on the ground, creeping toward the solider. Then suddenly a form stepped out from the trees. Moaning loudly, making the solider´s ears cringe at the painful noise coming from the creature. "No, this is not the target." Pip whispered silently to himself. Orders was to kill the priest. This creature was surely no priest, if it was even human at all. Before wanting to examine further Pip assembled from his hiding spot a lifted to gun to aim at the source of the disturbing sound. Before blood splattered the nearby surroundings more shapes of bodies assembled from the forrest. "Ghouls." Pip heard a voice from behind him. He had been joined by his fellow colleagues from the Organisation. Lieutenant Walton, Brody and Conrad. "nasty creatures, lets send them back where they came from, boys!"

Gunfire was rang through the forrest as a figure beheld the entire scene. A wicked grin spread in the pale complexion underneath a pair of red glasses. _How beautiful. Nights like this just makes me want to have a bite to … I couldn't imagine a more perfect evening…_ Red fabric swayed in the wind as the figure continued walking down the clearing towards the sound of gunfire.

"Lieutenant I hate to inform you that chances are I was not properly informed about this mission before taking it." Pip said as the his bullet made the last standing creature silent. "Well, would you ever considered coming if you knew that we weren't exactly dealing with a mere homicidal Priest?" The middle aged man walked over to him and Pip couldn't help to notice the humorous grin he wered. "I see your point the Lieutenant." he answered the elder. "But I would still be grateful knowing beforehand, if the next thing that steps out from the trees is the easter bunny." another solider stepped beside Walton, laughing while he handed Pip more ammunition. "I wonder what exactly you had in mind when you signed up for the Hellsing Organisation, Bernadotte." Pip glanced at the moon. "So what exactly are we up against?" Pip asked into the air. "Your worst nightmare!" Pip turned around alarmed by the unfamiliar voice as he saw a tall creature slice the throat, belonging to the ever so shocked face of officer Conrad. The three remaining men aimed towards the creature. "Stupid Humans, your weak weapons cannot kill a strong vampire like me." The priest´s face was marble white with crimson eyes. His fangs where unnoticeable and Pip could not help but stare at the surreal image of folklore and urban legends he never considered to be real. Fore here, before him stood a real monster.

Blood everywhere. His team had been slaughtered. It was their blood that painted the ground. Pip, who was now laying in the grass, after he was blown over by the force of the vampire priest. He glanced at the creature only ten feet away, who had an insane expression on his face. Crimson eyes stared him down as he let out a creepy sneer. "Down fear my child, it is truly an honour to die on such a beautiful night." He crept closer as Pip tried to reach for his gun, blood ran down his face, as he had hit his head against something hard on the ground.

"Yes, a beautiful night indeed. But let me correct you filth, the only one left to die tonight, is you." a new dark voice rang. Pip forced the strength to look at the new stranger that had emerged. The expression on the priest´s face faded as if though he was now suddenly terrified by the intruder. The stranger who had spoken, had a red coat with flaring material dancing with the wind. Black raven hair covered his face in shadows but Pip could make out that the man had a pair of glasses on. _Thats´s strange, why would a man have glasses on in the middle of the night?_ Pip strangely thought. The priest screamed as he shot numerous of bullets aiming for the tall figure dressed in red. As all the bullets penetrated the hid body he still held the very same grin on his face. While Pip was spacing out slowly, he could see that shadows covered the stranger as they recovered him completely, like dark magic. No this was no ordinary man at all, this was the creature he should really fear. This was a true vampire. And then everything went black.

 **London outskirts, two days later:**

Pip´s eyes opened slightly to see the sun shining from the outside of the windows. Where was he? How did he get here? Searching his surroundings he was sure he now was back at the Hellsing mansion. He was laying in the nursery room. "you lost a lot of blood, it will do you good to stay down solider." before he even tried to get up, the woman´s strict voice had predicted his next moves. Lighting a cigar she once more opened her mouth. "Now that you have awoken, take some time to recover and come see me at my office." He recognised the Woman as Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, or rather the leader of the Organisation. "We have things to discuss, Bernadotte. Are we clear?" without giving him time to respond she left the room.

A few hours later, Pip had gathered himself off the sickbed and was back in his uniform. He had so many questions as of what had happened that night, what had happened to his squad mates? What was that alluring creature he had vitnessed. Standing before a set of large wooden doors he knocked before entering. "Come in Pip." He heard her voice from within. The doors was opened from the inside by her personal butler. An elderly man with grey hair, a purple vest and a straight mask on his face. "You may want to sit down for this one solider." Sir Integra said while searching for a cigar. "Sir, mind my french, but what the hell happened on the Cheddar-mission." Pip said while grabbing the armlets of his chair. Sir Integra lighted the cigar and inhaled slowly. "What was that monster?" He tried again. He had good reason for stepping out of the formal talk with his boss. He had been the lone survivor of their mission, if he´s gut feeling was right. It usually was. "Yes, well. It was your last test, Pip. You failed in killing the target your self, so I had to send reinforcement. Now Now, I understand you´re quite in shock, but lets not dwell on the past." She exhaled, and smoke filled the silent space between the shocked young solider and his calm superior. "Anyway, welcome to the company." She smiled as she folded her hands in front of her face. "So wait, what do you mean with reinforcements? we were all alone out there, it was a slaughterhouse." Pip said as calmly as he could. Sir Integra´s left eyebrow rose as she went silent instead of responding the desperate man.

"Well, I don't know what you remembered solider, but the target was silenced. You know now what it truly means to be working for us. What the future will hold if you are to accept." she looked at him serious for a long moment. "What will you do Bernadotte? Take the on the task to scotch the earth of vermin, that seek to kill humans in cold blood. Monsters do not exist underneath your bed anymore. They are real, and they are out there." The tall woman stood up from her seat as Pip, needed a moment to take everything in. The secrecy of the Hellsing Organisation. It was madness. Vampires, existing? They must all have turned mad. But yet he had seen it with his own eyes. How that _thing_ with the wicked grin had looked. Crimson eyes beneath the glasses that gleamed in moonlight. "Vampires.." Pip said out loud. Integral looked at the sun setting over the hills behind the Hellsing residence. "Yes." Wa all that came from her mouth. "If that priest was a vampire, then… What was that other.. _thing_?" Integra took her cigar and put it in the ashtray. "That horrifying creature with the wicked grin and the glasses?.." She then looked at him and smiled. "Oh, that was the reinforcement. Now, Bernadotte, The sun is setting. You are to meet with your new team." Not quite understanding or catching on, Pip just stood up. "Walter, go wake _them_ up, will you?" She said in a much nicer tone to the elderly man. "At once, Sir." He said with a smile on his calm expression. Pip was showed out of the office before even comprehending what had just happened and said.

He stood in line with the rest of the men as Sir Integra, followed by her Butler came into the room. "Gentlemen, you have all been through your first field experience. You will now start your further training under commander Sax." A middle-aged man stepped forward with his arms behind his back as he greeted Sir Integra. "Now, it is written in your contract that all the happenings under the name of the Hellsing Organisation, in any form, that takes place within these walls or outside them, is strictly classified information." She glanced at the men before her as they all held the same expressionless faces. "I don't need to explain further, do I?" she said in a more dominant tone than before, it almost sounding like a warning. "No Sir." They all responded. Taking the stroll further down the line. "Now, you are to meet the tip of your spear. The secret weapons of our Organisation. The elite and I assure you the most experienced Vampire slayers off all time.." She said as she glanced from the one side of the line, all way to the other. "There is no need to fear them, for they are unable to harm you soldiers in an way. But." She started while leaving the last word in the air. "You will fear them, and you are all wise to do so. For they are not like us. They are inhuman. Creatures of the night. They are the very thing you have pledged to kill. They are Vampires." She said, finding a cigar from her pocket and lighting it. The men looked at each other. The atmosphere changed and suddenly the room turned a darker shade as one figure emerged down the stairs to join them. Shivers where sent down their spines as the air filled with a cold mist. Eyes as red as blood and a grin that only fitted one description: wickedness. What walked down the stairs was the very same creature Pip had seen that dreadful night in the forrest. He recognised the marble skin tone, as white and cold as snow. The crimson cape with black hair that flared like fire down his shoulders and that awful, dreadful grin.

"My, my. Aren't they happy to see me." he silently said, but Alucard knew that everyone in their right mind had heard him. Integra`s face changed to a somewhat serious expression. Even she cringed a little looking at the tall figure that almost hoovered down the stairwell. "Alucard." She said, and his grin only widened when he stood face to face with the strong woman before him. "And Seras?" She said in a short notion. He sneered showing his fangs for all the soldiers to see. "Oh, she wouldn't miss this for the world." He said. That horrible voice. Words could not describe how horrid this being was. Every single part of his existents was proof enough that this was not a creation of God. Pip unable to take his eyes of the man, heard gasps around him. And he saw that the expression on creature called Alucard, changed. And he looked to his future teammates and saw that all their eyes where widely starring at the top of the staircase. Pip shifted his gaze and it was heading for the source.

There at the top, stood a Woman. Not a woman. An angel. Blond long locks like water trailed down her back, and the front of her shoulders. In a white dress she was walking slowly down the stairs. White skin and blue eyes that shimmered of sadness somehow. Still she led such grace. such wonder. How could such a beautiful creature, be something so horrid as dead? She was everything but dead. Her face slim with rosy plump lips and cheeks as if… As if she was still alive, as if blood ran through her. A thousand emotions ran through Pip as he watched her only in amazement. No it must have been a lie, this was no bloodsucking murderer. This was an angel. The only thing in the world that would make an godless man say his prayers every night. She stood at Alucard´s side. Then Pip realised. Not ever, would he ever think he could behold ice and fire in the true flesh. The two creatures as opposite as black and white. Evil and good. Death and life it self. "And this is Seras" The Sir than gave the girl a little smile, as the girl returned it. Integral then looked back at the men. "I would not dare to hope men. She is way to old for any of you. besides, Seras will not be so beautiful when you see her in action." Pip grimaced as he tried to visualise the impossible. Pip then noticed Alucard as he was completely expressionless beside Seras. "If I´m so bold to speak Sir, why are they working with humans in order to slay their own kind?" a boy man stepped forward and looked as if he had regretted it the moment he opened his mouth. But by surprise, the girl was the one to answer. "Our own kind?" she said quietly and her voice was like that of a siren. Pip shook his head to concentrate. "I think you will see differently in a short period of time, in the meantime, be careful with your insults human." Alucard said. The man who had asked looked like he was about to fall into his own grave. _Note to self: Just don't even try speaking in the presence of that thing._ Pip thought to himself.

"Well, you will only encounter Alucard and Seras in certain missions, and naturally they will not make appearance during day-time. Discharged." Sir Integra said. "Pip, you´ll stay." _Oh no,_ he thought. As the men gave him comforting and uplifting looks as they left him there with only the Sir, the Butler, the angel and the devil. "Yes Sir?" Sir Integra lighted yet another cigar, and Pip wondered casually to himself if the woman had shortened her lifespan with ten years only since the first time he had met her. She shurley liked her cigars. "You are stationed to join Alucard and Seras to their trip to Ireland tomorrow. You will leave morning and arrive by night naturally by train, and you will organise the cargo they are collecting through the ferry." Pip stood there with his mouth hung open. "wait what? I will what?" Pip wasn't going anywhere with that crazy bloodsucking impersonation of a man. Joining Seras on the other hand. He would follow her anywhere.

 **Manor Victoria, London, 1843:**

A lovely day. The sun was beaming inside her room through the linen curtains. She loved the feel of the morning sunlight on her skin as she waked up in the morning. It was calm yet warm sensation. Yellow light filled the room as she reached her hands toward the ceiling of the bed. Her bedroom door flung upon as her sister crawled underneath the linen sheets and joined her older sister. "Well good morning Julia." The young girl giggled as she gave her older sister a soft embrace. The dogs had followed Julia into the room and was now joining them in the bed. "Oh Seras, I could barely fall asleep last night. I can't wait for the ball this evening." Julia said. Seras shifted their positions so that they now where sitting face to face holding hands in the bed, still in their night gowns. "Why Julia, why so anxious?" Sears laughed. The longing expression on her little sister face was a lovely sight indeed, the company of her three years younger sister was the few things Seras truly enjoyed. "Oh Silly Seras, you know how long I have planned everything. It´s my first ball. Maybe I´ll meet a lord, or maybe even a prince?" Sears rolled her eyes in favour, and sighed over the hopeless little one. She then remembered how much she had hated her first debutant ball. It only consisted of her mother introducing her to all the young nobles men in the upper class society of London. This duke here, that lord there, and the dancing that never ended. Her feet was sore for a week later.

"Of course, if I stand next to you they won't notice me at all, so Seras, you can't even be near me." They both laughed but Seres waved it away with her hand, not accepting the flattery. Julia´s face returned serious. "Why won't you just marry already, sister. With you still on the market, us other mortals won't stand a chance you know." Julia said with a sadness. Sears face also turned serious now. "You know why Julia." The younger sister took one of her golden brown locks and twinned it through her fingers. "Yes Yes, the ever so hopeless romantic. You know you´ve got to stop reading those silly books Seras. Thats why they where written in the beginning, because that is not real life." She shot one trying glance at the blond girl before her. "You're nineteen Seras, I believe it´s time for you to stop dreaming. dear, sometimes I truly wonder who is the older sister, you or me?" she proudly scoffed jumping off the bed, in a graceful way. Sears couldn't help how the comment had insulted her in someway. They all called her mad, for rejecting suitor by suitor through the last years. But Seras was a creature placed out of time, for she could never imagine spending a lifetime with someone she did not love. Even though she never had experienced true love personally she was convinced that it was something worth waiting for.

The elderly maid, known as Mary stepped inside the room. "Mornin´ to ye birdies, what a lovely day for ye to be joinin´me to the tailor." She sat the tray down on Seras bed. Like always Mary had brought their braksfeast in one tray, well aware that Julia had somehow sneaked into Seras room before the household was up. "Oh Mary, just wait till you see my dress." The old lady looked at the two girls with loving eyes. She had watched grow up, as she had nursed them comforted them when they where children. The eldest family jewel Seras. She was like a true diamond, for each year she had grown more beautiful, with her honey skin fair and blue eyes that could soften even the coldest of murderers. Rosy cheeks and lips yes she was a the pure image of innocence it self. Not only was the girl truly beautiful, but she was kind hearted like no other. She held compassion for those who was poor and ill, when others did not. Mary had understood ever since the girl was a small child that she would grow up to be an extraordinary woman. She enjoyed literature, when all her friends enjoyed fashion or gossiping. She liked art and cared for animals. "Well, after mass that is, Julia. Ye mother told me to get ye in your church dresses, so get ready no´ girls." Seras took the old lady´s hand and squeezed it while giving her a smile. The younger sibling cringed her nose, and she dumped on the bed with a moan. "I hate going to mass. its so boring, besides… None of my friends go to our church. Why do we have to be catholics, really?" Sears gasped. "Julia, don't ever say such thing. Be grateful for all what God has blessed you with. Your church, family and friends." Seras was known to be much more in touch with her religious self than the younger sister. The eldest just blamed it on Julia´s youth and excused her by being to young yet, to truly comprehend everything that life had to offer. "you´re the one to speak, hypocrite. God blessed you with beauty and beyond, but you're the one letting wither away." Mary looked at Seras, who still held the same expression as always when the youngest came with her insults. "such a pretty mouth should´ne speak such foul words to ye sister, now Julia, go to yer room and get yourself ready." The elder woman dragged the pouting young one out with her from Seras room. She was once again now alone. Looking outside her window, the streets where already filled with townspeople out about their day. she sighed to herself. As much as her younger sister used to insult her, she forgave her always without the need of an apology. _I´m sorry if I ever disappointed you Julia. Forgive me for not being the sister you wanted._ Seres thought to herself. She was used to not living up to everyones expectations.

Her mother had wanted her to be like all he other little girls when she was younger. yet she had seen the disappointment in her eyes, everytime she had opened the books instead of spending her time looking at fabric and bows for dresses. Her mother had somehow given up on her, after four long years with arguing with Seras, she was not no longer in the spotlight since Julia had turned sixteen and was ready to be presented to the social circuits. Seres was relived that now her mother would calm down, and fuss more over the younger sibling. Her father on the other hand adored Seras and all her choices in any way. She liked to think that she was more her fathers daughter as Julia was truly more her mothers daughter, than reverse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: She walks the day

 **Present day:**

Pip thought his head was about to explode. What could he say, what would be appropriate in this kind of situation? Small-talk was never the frenchman´s best area, but this was so awkward. All she did was sitting there, silent in the seat right before him. Even though the curtains was drawn, blocking both sunlight and view she still looked in the direction of the window. She wore an expression of train cabinet room was of brown colour and it was clear that this was a luxury room. "Well, where is the other one?" Pip started with a shaky voice. Trying to lift the atmosphere a little She then turned her look and directed it toward Pip. Its was like he could not move or breathe. Suddenly all the hair on his body stood up, as she stared at him. It was like a hypnosis. Just like that night he felt like running away from her in fear. she then tapped her finger in direction to the floor. "have you not read literature? He can't stand the sun at all." She then smiled a sad smile, while leaning her head in her hand. "He walks the night, so the at this time of the hour.. He sleeps." The way she spoke in soft matter about the creature created a unknown feeling in Pip´s stomach. Did she know him well, since she spoke so lovingly about him? Where they friends, or perhaps lovers. _No, that can't be._ As Pip studied her as her mind drifted elsewhere, he then suddenly realised something. "But, you´re here. During daytime I mean. Does that mean… That you´re not like that then?" Pip said while scratching the back of his neck. She only sighed. "I have wondered many times why, but when I step into the light. I have to leave him in shadows. Thats why I choose the night, even though I can walk during daytime, because I don't like for him to walk alone. So usually don't. Call this an exception, since I wouldn't voluntarily leave his life in the hands of someone like you." She said strictly. _Lets just settle with that they know each other for the time present, and worry about details later._ Pip thought. Wait, was that an insult? in his hands, like he where a weakling who couldn't do his job, which was just to protect the two immortals from any kind of assault. Well, in Pip´s eyes it was he who needed the protection, not them. It had somehow seemed that Sir Integer valued them both greatly, or was it just that she didn't trust them enough to go on their own. "I don't mean that in a mean way, its just that I don't know you, considering that Master Alucard and I would have no problem at all going alone." She said as she could have just said directly to him that he was useless, his only function as a monitor over them it seemed. "Master Alucard?" Pip asked, and she looked at him again without responding. "Is he the one that turned you then?" She did not however answer this time either. She only closed her eyes. " _Yes._ " She whispered.

Pip knew from that day onward that he despised the monster. Why she seemed so fond of him he did not understand, he had practically doomed her soul forever. Trying to understand everything, he was still curious about this girl. How did she become like this? and then he remembered Sir Integra´s warning before leaving the mansion. _Whatever you do Pip, don't question or ask about Seras past in front of Alucard. I have known them both since I was thirteen, and do not question me when I say, that you do wise to show no interest at all towards those creatures. Just stay away._ But he could not help himself, she only spiked the interest of his unanswered questions. What was this? What did they mean to each other? How in the world did such a corrupted creature find this lovely girl, that once was human. And take her soul in all his selfishness. Pip grimaced and his disgust was clearly shown on his face. "What is your name?" She then said quietly. Pip jumped out of his head and looked at her once more. "My name is Pip Bernadotte." She then took his hand. "Pip Bernadotte.. Please do not act the way you think. For you will never understand. Just try to stay away. Its for your own good, believe me." She said while staring into his eyes. Had she read his mind? His thoughts? But the anger did not fade with her soft words. He hated Alucard, for what he had done to the girl. She was right, he would never understand that kind of cruelty. Pip pictured the crimson eyes, that only beamed with evil.

 **Victoria Manor, London 1843:**

"Mary would you be so kind to inform my dear wife and Julia, that we are going to be late!" Her father said beside his daughter as they all awaited the grand entry of Charlotte and Julia Victoria. The maid nodded and stood up from her seat leaving the room. "She´s always like this. I was a fool for thinking that it would stop after we married. A fool indeed for thinking it was me she dressed up for me alone." He gave the eldest daughter a smile. and she laughed at her fathers joke. And then finally they both entered the hall with striking dresses. The mother feared a pink velour dress with plenty of ribbons and bows on it, her long brown locks where curled as she spun around. The daughters dress was in red silk, as Seras eyes stared win amazement on how alike they truly were. then suddenly her mother beheld her with wide eyes. "No.. I do hope you are joking Seras? why are you not wearing the dress I bought for you? And of all the others you chose ´that one´?" The corners of Julias mouth turned a bit upwards as the mother sighed. "What is wrong with this dress? Its just a ball Mama." Surely Seras had intentionally put on one of her more simple evening dresses, when she saw the dress the mother had picked out for her. "No daughter of mine, shall leave this house in a mere gown like that. When you´re married you can do whatever you want sears, no go change and we can finally start working on the matter." Her father let out a tired moan that only a man would do, in such a situation. "Charlotte let her go like this, Seras feel more comfortable this way.." Seras gave her father a compassionate look, but then she knew they all had to give into their mother at some point. "I´ll go change then." Julia smile faded, and she looked at her father. "But we are already late, father." He looked again at his wife. "Those who wait, does not wait in vain my dear. God did not give me such a beautiful daughter so she could wear rifles, oh no."

The carriage had arrived, and the four passengers had heard the music all the way from London. Walking through the gates and up to the mansion, they were greeted by one of the maids that took care of their coats. Mr. and Mrs. Victoria was at once greeted by the host and his wife. "I am so glad you accepted the invitation friend." The older man said through his white beard. "Of course, Sir. Grabor, it we who should say thanks to you Sir. My Lady." Charlotte bowed. "We brought our daughters as requested, I hope Elizabeth and Clair is here to join them tonight?" Julia was the first to arrive in front of the hosts. She bowed as the elderly couple gave her a smile, when she looked up again she realised that their gaze had somewhat shifted to a more interesting person. Seras had joined them. Jealousy welled in the younger sister gut as she sneaked a peek of her older sister. The dress her mother had bought was absolutely astounding. It was creamy blue, with white details. her golden hair curled only at the bottom. But that was the magic about Seras, she could wear anything, or refuse to bathe for days and she would still look breathtaking. In many ways, Julia cursed her sister for her beauty and charm. Why did Seras have to be her sister of all people? This was her moment to shine, her first ball. More people gathered around, and the"Oh my, Seras Victoria. What a sight. Where did you buy that dress?.." As a group of girls walked Seras away with grasp of her elbows. She turned to look at her sister, who could do all but give her elder sister a hand gesture much like a wave.

Since the upper class socialite girls had given up Seras disinterest in their small talk and gossip, Seras now roamed the room freely. She suddenly spotted her younger sister talking with two men, known through her fathers firm. Julia was smiling and laughing, and she could not help but to smile as well. _Well done Julia._ The younger sister then suddenly noticed Seras, and ended the conversation swiftly with the two boys to join her sister. "Oh Seras, you won't believe it. I just heard from Thomas and James." Julia took her by the arm and they walked up to a corner in the hall. "What is it?" The elder sister asked in a monotone way, knowing that Julia had just been informed of the lastest gossip within the four walls. "Sir Grabor have a invited a foreign friend of his. They say he´s a prince!" Julia waved with her hand to gather some air, from the excitement and the very tight corset. "Christine have already seen him, she says that he is young, beautiful with long black hair and he was absolutely breathtaking." Seras didn't know weather to laugh or not. Julia might find her knight in shining armour after all, and a prince no less. What where the odds. "Oh really, I must go find him. Charm him, and maybe he´ll take me back to his castle and make me queen. Can you imagine?.. Seras?…" The younger sister watched as Seras eyes went wide, for she was unable to move and speak. The air was cold and Seras could not feel her feet anymore, and all her hair stood up as shivers went down her spine. What was this feeling? It was fear. _Run!_ Every cell in her body screamed for her to run, but she could not move. It was like she had lost control over her body. Then suddenly she turned around. A very tall man, with an alarming grin on his face. He was facing Seras and stood only a few meters away. He had red glasses, long locks of black raven hair. White skin and a grand cape in crimson velour and well as a jewelled walking stick. White gloves with almost a ring on each finger. There was no doubt that this was a man of wealth. No, this was royalty. He bowed in front of her. His face was young, yet somehow he looked old. If Seras was too guess, she would have settled on anything between twenty and fourty. "Miss Victoria." He said, with a musky voice that melted her bones as much as he terrified her. "May I have the next dance?" Seres could hear that he spoke in somewhat an eastern accent, then followed by the gasp from her sister at her side. Seres head nodded on its own accord and the grin became even wider. he took her hand. he stroked his thumb over her bare skin, as she did all in her power not to flinch. he then led her hand upwards and bent down to kiss it. but instead of kissing the back of the palm, he turned her hand and kissed her wrist right over her pulse. she exhaled as he led her out on the dancing floor.

The whole world faded next to him. in their waltz he led her as if she was as light as a feather. She looked at him in puzzlement, as she could not take her eyes off him. "What are you, why do you make me this way?" she whispered, and then she suddenly realised that she had said those words outlaid instead of her mind. Then she felt him getting more close than appropriate. When he was close to her ear he whispered. "Do you fear me?" She then pushed him a little and gently away from herself, well aware they were being eyed by everyone in the room. "No, I´m just curious." He then chuckled a little before tightening his grip on her hand and waist. "Then I shall ask you the very same question, Miss Victoria. What are you? And why are you making me this way?" He grinned, and Seras just hated the fact that she could not see his eyes. She wanted to know what he was thinking and what he was feeling. Then suddenly he had stopped and he looked through her with a angered expression on his face. "Well, I hate to do this after only just meeting you. But I need to make my leave, I´d rather not deal with those people and dance with you all night, but it seems faith won't allow it my dear." He said, and as quickly as he had stood before her he had left without a trace. Seres looked around only to spot an old friend of her grandfather, Abraham Van Hellsing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Soil of her homeland

 **Present day:**

The last glimpse of the sun set around the horizon and blond hair swayed in the wind. She watched it completely get consumed by the ocean, and then she turned around and headed for the entrance. Pip watched her as she went into underneath deck for the first time since arriving on the ferry. "Nighttime." He said to himself as he lit a cigarette. He suddenly coughed as the smoke was to thick in his throat. He looked around to see if anyone had seen that. _No witnesses live to tell anyway._ As he felt rather cool with the cigarette in his mouth. then he suddenly visualised the British steel woman and he spat it out. Leaning towards the railing on the ferry, he considered might going to his cabinet, for a quick nap. "Well, were on a boat. What can a vampire do?"

Seras opened the door that lead to a dark room, she turned the light switch on and walked over to the black coffin on the floor. she lifted the lid of as his shadows leapt out of it. He was asleep still. This was the only time of the day she truly admired him. He looked peaceful while sleeping. _Oh my dear count_. She reached out a hand to stroke his cheek. She hesitated for a moment, but found new courage. _You never let me touch you._ When her warm skin came in contact with his cold face, his eyes sprung open and he looked her straight in the eyes. Crimson met blue. Fire met Ice.

He was shocked by her sudden action. Why had she awoken him? And why in such a manner? He took her hand and led it away from his face. He then rose up from the coffin. "What is it?"he said in a low tone, almost a whisper. She stood up beside him. Why did he not turn around and face her? It always ended the same, that was why she had stopped trying. A long, long time ago. "Turn around, and face me. Please? Count…" She said, ad he could hear the sorrow, hurt and longing in her voice. Count? He had not heard anyone call him that for a long time. But he still did not turn around. "Was this the reason you woke me from my slumber? To ignore me forever? Bring me nothing but pain" She gasped and held a hand to cover her mouth. She shook her head while grabbed his arm as he turned around. Red streaks fell down her face. He wanted to reach out for her but, like always he couldn't. "I´m sorry." She said while sobbing. He turned around once again and she was now facing his back. His fists twisted and he let out a sigh. She ran out of the room and he looked back at the cabinet window. Darkness. Why did she expect anything else?

 **Victoria Manor, 1843:**

"I don't know, I can't remember his words exactly." She lied to her sister. Julia, however did not seem content with her answer. She then laughed and snuck upon her sister. "It sure seemed you two were doing more than talking." Seras gasped. She then gently hit her sister on the arm, Julia responded with even more squealing. "So its true then sister? You're as red as a cherry." Seras opened her mouth to speak, but she then wisely closed it again. She knew Julia one not to be trusted. Whispers were on the street already that Seras and was the only one who had danced with the mystic foreign prince. "Well, did he tell you his name at least, before he stole your lips? Seres dragged her sister into the corner of their library. "Julia please, all we did was dance, and don't speak of such inappropriate actions when we are under the same roof as mother and father." The younger sighed heavily. "And actually, he never did tell me his name. So I don't even know for sure if it was the prince at all. What does it matter anyway?" Seras said as she had gathered the books in her hand. "Tell mother I´m at the Charpells or something, if she ask of me." Seras smiled to her sister, as she headed for the library. While walking out the door she saw a courier with at least two designs of red roses. He passed her at the way to their front door. Julia quickly answered the door, and Seras helped her with bringing the flowers inside.

 _Miss SerasVictoria_

 _It was such a beautiful night, of course not as exquisite as you. I have wished for nothing more than to continue our rather intriguing conversation from where we had left of._

 _My sincerest apologies for the rush, I have but yet to introduce myself._

 _Until we meet again._

 _The Count_

"My, my, what is this now, ladies?" Charlotte Victorias voice rang in the corridor at the sound of giggles from the entrance hall. A clear sign that something was happening and nothing, nothing got by under the nose of the lady of the house herself. When she arrived all she could do was stare at the big vase with all the wild roses in it. "It´s just a gift Mama, thats all." Julia scoffed off, but Charlottes eyes lit up from the dead with new hope. "Well from who? Who sent them? and to whom?" She asked demandingly. Seras turned around and gave her an look of puzzlement. "I actually don't know… I think it was intended for me." Julia raised her eyebrows. "Oh what in the world would make you think that?.." Julia said mockingly. "Speak up now my dear, don't you have the slightest idea?" Her mother clasped her hands together as Seras thought her mother could already hear the church bells ringing. "Well, I only danced and spoke to one man, but the problem is I don't know who he is or his name. He never got the chance to tell me." One of the younger maids just sighed. _How romantic_ , she spelled silently with her mouth to Seras and gave her a hopeless look. Seras only rolled her eyes in return.

Leaving her mother in a stuttering state. Seres walked over to the window and sat down on the bench placed in from of it. Her visit to the library had been canceled due to the unexpected door delivery. She held the thick Crimson red paper in her hands. Her fingers caressed the thickness of it and the embroidery of black silk thread. She then lifted it to her heart. She would let none else read it, since it felt so personal. It was clearly only intended for her. She smiled at the thought of the mysterious man she had danced with the other night. _Until we meet again, Count._

 **Present day:**

Pip walked up to the tall man. He was looking over the shore, as they would arrive in short time at the docks. The frenchman was now standing beside him. "ready for departure?" Alucard asked silently. Pip noticed something different about him. His mood had changed since last time. The snickering grin was gone and was replaced with a thin straight line. Maybe he was just a little grumpy in the mornings, or evenings anyway. "Might I ask as what it is we will be bringing home with us?" The grin returned and the taller man turned to face the human. "You say that like it was the easiest thing in the world. Home. It not a word for you to speak of, boy." Now that was more like it. "And yes you might. Since you asked so nicely." Alucard said in a singing tone. All he needed was to be cheered up a little. He could insult Pip as much as he liked, as long as stayed five feet away from him while saying it that is. Seras had joined them looking at the shore as well. The grin on the monsters face faded once more. Pip noticed that her eyes were pink, and swollen. As she had poured a thick liquid into them or something similar. She then opened her mouth to speak."I need to collect fresh soil from the land where I was born."


	4. Chapter 4

Heheheheey, the writer here. I just want to make a few things clear before we continue. This is a story I have the intention of completing, and it won't be like a monthly chapter update, maybe twice or trice a week. Lets just see how things will work out. So I´m just putting it out there, I feel like I haven't even started. Lets just fasten our seatbelt, cause its gonna be a long one.

So you tell me that you don't get the deal between Alucard and Seras? Thats toooootally intentional on my part. Oh what was that? you do get it? Really?…. okey then, well, I´ll just pretend you don't and then you´ll just pretend you´re really surprised as the story unfolds later on. And as for later… might as well do this now anyway, So sorry for the future bad fighting scenes. I´m not an author, arrest me. And I really want to make Alucard a true bedass, because he's a fuck mothering vampire. So lets just say his personality is a bit off right now, but it will make sense.. I hope.

In Chapter 4 all I will be focusing about is the happenings in 1843, I hope to make longer chapter than the previous ones. We will get to know Pip a lot more as well, I just need the right setting, so we´ll take that later. And who knows… Maybe you´ll end up crying. I can be dramatic too you know. Thats all, and yeah. Thanks a lot for reading, its actually my first fanfic, so I hope it will meet your expectations and more. Hej då.

Chapter 4: Fragrance

Diary of Abraham Van Hellsing

 _November 11th, 1842:_

 _This trip has not been for granted. when we entered the castle he was nowhere to be found as we cleansed the whole area. He has left. Where to I do not know. He probably left because he knew I was coming. He might be many things, but I have definitely underestimated the creatures intelligence. I don't know what I had hoped for. The last 10 years shall not be in vain. I will find him once more, and I will destroy him. For he is the true face of evil. It is my task in life to end him before he does even more damage then he has already done. I will send him down to the deepest pits of hell, even though the devil himself won't harbour him._

 _He killed Louisa. My granddaughter. May her soul rest in peace. It must have been him, for I saw the bite marks on her neck. Her body was as cold as stone and pale as snow, when I found her in the tent. Drained of blood. I should have never brought her with me. She has been buried in these lands as I shall continue my quest. Before the eyes of God himself, I will hunt and destroy The Count. Forever._

 **London, 1843:**

She had hated how she and Julia were not allowed into the library when her father had guest over for tea. Of all the rooms in this great manor, and her father chose the library. Not his office. Not one of the living rooms, oh no. She guessed it was because the library was the only room in the house where the dogs didn't trip around, where maids didn't shuffle. It was the perfect room for conversation, if the conversation was serious and private. Seras could tell by the carriage that had arrived infant of the gates, who this evening guest were. Her father had visits from plenty of his friends, but this man was no close friend, or business associate. He had certainly never visited since her late grandfathers funeral a couple of years was he here? And then she remembered. The ball. She had looked into his eyes that night after the Prince, no the Count had left her so hastily. It was a rather strange coincidence that this man came only two days later to talk with her father. Or was it? Seras felt some strange urge to eavesdrop on the conversation. It was not like her to do such a thing but it was almost like a little voice in her head told her to do it. By the strange way the Count had suddenly changed his mood while dancing with her, after looking in the same direction as where she assumed he had stood behind her. Maybe they knew each other? If they did, Seras doubted that it was a friendly acquaintance. But if he held further information of the Count, Seras needed to know.

"Make yourself at home Sir Hellsing. Its been too long I dare say, where and how have you been?" Mr. Victoria started as polite as always. Sir Hellsing took a deep breath, as he leaned forward to Mr. Victoria, almost like he was telling him something serious. "I have been in the eastern parts of Europe hunting a vile creature. After four years I thought I had finally found his hiding spot, but I guess I have underestimated him completely." Mr. Victoria still held his smile intact. The old man in front of held a familiar face. One of his fathers closest friends. He knew that through all the nice titles, and money that Sir Hellsing had, he was a bit.. odd. to say the least. Or it was not he that was odd, rather his interests was bit peculiar. He remembered the stories he would tell him when he was younger, about monsters and mythological creatures. Naturally when he became older, he had lost interest in them, but it seemed that the elder had not. He traveled the world, looking for only god-knows what. "Is that so, Sir Hellsing. What kind of creature?" Still smiling, Mr. Victoria poured him cup of tea.

"Its better if you don't know Henry. You don't wish to know…" The elder man positioned himself differently in his seat. Mr Victoria only looked at him surprised. "Well.. Alright then, I won't ask." Mr. Victoria took up his cup of tea. "But let me tell you this Henry. He´s here. He´s in London. And I hope not, but I do believe that your daughter is in grave danger." The elder had raised his eyebrows in a concerned expression. Mr. Victoria put his cup back down and, sighed. "My daughter? Why on earth would any of them be in any danger Sir?" Little noise came from inside tone of he closets in the background. Sir Hellsing then suddenly moved in closer to Mr. Victoria and gestured for him to get closer as well. "I saw them. Seras and that… I believe he wants her Henry, and there is no one who can stop him." Mr. Victoria took the old man by his hand. "Maybe you need to rest dear Sir. I know the last year has been difficult with the loss of Louisa in Romania. Maybe it will do you good to spend a little time on the countryside?" Abraham only closed his eyes as if her name had hurt his ears. "Cant you see Henry." He whispered. "If we don't do something Seras will end up just like my dear Louisa."

Seras tried to hold her gasp as she heard what the elder man had said to her father. She listened further as her father followed Sir Hellsing out of the room, and out of the house. She emerged from the closet. She was terrified. Was someone after her, was someone trying to kill her. And what was this creature that Sir Hellsing had talked about? Seras tried to think rationally. No, nonsense. This was only the talk of a sad old man, who tried to occupy himself with fairy tales, instead of dealing with the loss of his granddaughter.

Diary of Abraham Van Hellsing

 _May 20th, 1843:_

 _I have found him, or he has found me. I saw the red crimson eyes, they cannot hide from me. What is it that he wishes to achieve here in London? And why Seras Victoria? She is not dead yet so there is still time. But why indeed her. I saw them together this evening. They were dancing, and he talked to her. I must warn her and her family before it is too late. I can't let Seras end up the same way my dear Louisa did. I won't tell them as they will think I am mad, but there might be a way for me to warn them, so that they will wisely stay away from him. My only hope is that God will give Seras enough strength to stay away._

 **Victoria Manor, 1843:**

It was yet another rainy day in London. Seras looked up in the sky as the clouds gathered heavily in the sky making everything else grey and dark. It was such weather as this that was perfect for spending a whole day at the library. _Finally,_ she though to herself. As she put on of of there more simple dresses she had, she beheld the little silver box on her night table. Inside lay the card she had been given by the Count. She smiled as her gaze shifted to herself in the mirror. It was a light grey dress, rather plain actually. No one would question such a plain lady like this for going to the library alone. "Well then." She said as she went downstairs and gathered a some books in her arms. "And where do you think you're going in a dress like that, miss?" Her mother said from behind her. But Seras only tried to ignore her and pretend as if though she didn't hear her at all. Her paste hurried as she heard her mother got off the french couch. "Young lady, that dress is grey Seras! You know I hate grey." She shouted from behind her. Seras was saved by the door as she quickly passed through it and ran up to the carriage. "The library please." She blew a kiss to her mother who had her arms crossed and shook her head in the doorway. "You will be the end of me Seras Victoria." She said as she closed the door and tried to not laugh over how stubborn that daughter of hers was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Want

 **Present day:**

"This is good enough. Fill the whole thing." Alucards voice said firmly to Pip. A long silence went by as Alucard then turned around and faced Pip. "Did you not hear me correctly frenchman?" Pip could not help himself before he tok the shovel in front of him.

So this was why he had to come with them? To literally do the their dirty work? As he began sinking the shovel into the ground, Seras came up closer. "Do you need help?" She asked in a kind tone. Pip stopped and looked at her. "No thats fine, thank you." She smiled and he returned the favour. _Well, it was definitely worth going anyway._

Seras then turned around and looked at the figure that had crunched down to the ground looking at a gravestone. It was black with engraved letters of white marble. Quite an exquisite gravestone for a mere poor village in the green fields of Ireland. The names was washed out by time, but Seras could still see the dates.

 _1796-1843_

 _1797-1843_

 _1824-1843_

 _1827-1843_

 _Here rests thy humble servants._

 _As heaven cannot hold them,_

 _then neither shall hell._

Seras only crouched to the ground beside him. She looked at how muted the place had changed. The smell was so familiar, and the ground felt so comforting.

"The worst things about being in a leash, is that the leash forbids you from leaving by free will." He said quietly, not for the working french dog to hear. He sighed.

Seras only folded her hands as she sat down completely on the ground. "I always understood that. I´ll never blame _you_." she said in a bitter tone, so that it hurt her throat. She looked over to her side, and he had already left her. She returned her gaze once more at the gravestone and touched it with her hands. _No matter what you say, I never did._ she whispered to the wind.

Pip dried the sweat of his forehead as he was finished. "Well, thats 10 kg of dirt." He said, not sure to who. He looked around to only spot Seras on the ground, kneeling infant of what looked to be and old gravestone. He looked around some more, but Alucard had completely left the stage. He considered walking up to her, but saw that she was having a moment. He still felt the urge to go talk to her, and gave in. "Blame it on my french blood, Seras, but I can't help my curiosity." He said while walking over holding a friendly smile on his face. He looked at the gravestone, but could not make out the engraved letters. "I used to…" She started, but she was somehow unable to finish her sentence. Pip only sighed. He understood. "You used to know the people lying here, right?" he said in a low tone.

Somewhere not so far away, behind a tree, Alucard listened to the conversation as he sat completely still. Seras only sighed and her head looked down into the ground. "You know, after 50 years they remove the coffins of the people lying underneath the ground." She said. Pip looked up to the sky. "Really?" He asked her. Shifting his head in her direction he saw that she was smiling. "Yes, because there is no need to keep them there. There is no-one who will look after the grave. No-one who will visit anymore." She said with a sad tone. It was obvious to Pip that the people who had once upon a time lied underneath this gravestone, was someone close to her.

"Its kind of sad to think you will just be forgotten after you are dead. And after 50 years, no one will even remember your very existence." Seras spoke like she was singing a very sad song. Melancholy was not even worthy her being.

"But then again, they will live on in the memories of the ones who loved them. And those memories. They will never die." Pip said as Seras turned and looked him straight in his eyes. A breeze touched her hair and, time suddenly stood still. Her surprised expression softened and she silently thanked him for his comfort, in a gesture of a smile.

She was happy that Pip didn't ask. She was so happy that he just understood and said the exact words that she had wanted to hear.

 _No they won't._

Behind the tree, red glasses reflexed the moon as no one witnesses the single red streak that trailed down his cheek.

 **London, 1843:**

When she arrived at the library she felt eyes on her neck. Like someone was watching her as she slid out of the carriage. She turned around, but all the townspeople buzzed around, so she scoffed it off. _Stop with the paranoia, Seras. Don't let that madman get to your head._ She told herself as she walked up the steps to the entrance.

"Miss Victoria." Seras mouth went dry as she turned her head towards the musky voice. Could it be? It was him, in all his grace before her. The Prince she had danced with at the ball. It was truly him.

"Fancy meeting you here, at the library. Of all places." The alarming grin that sent shivers down her spine, had returned with all its power. It was just like in her dreams. But in the dreams Seras never ran from him, even though her senses told her otherwise, she always ran toward him. It was not the man himself that terrified her, she had realised. No, it was his overwhelming power, that would make any man tremble. What a powerful man, that confused her with emotions that didn't seem to conclude if they where of fear or amazement.

She cleared her voice a little before smiling. "Why so? The library is the only place you would encounter me, if not at my residence…" She started, but unsure on how she should continue. "Count?…." The mans grin only widened as he stepped infant of her holding the door open. "Thats right, where are my manners? I never introduced myself. You see, I was in a bit of a… Hurry. Yes, indeed." He smiled as she walked past him entering the library but never taking her eyes of him.

"The name is Vlad III of Wallachia. Even though I am entitled as Prince, it feels rather strange, so you may refer to my as Count Dracul." He whispered only for them to hear. Seemed appropriate since they where in a library after all. "Well, it is my pleasure Count." Seras smiled and politely bowed in a lady-like manner. "As to what you mentioned earlier. I take it that you enjoy the library then?" The Count said as he walked in front, making her follow him like a little lam.

"Yes, I do actually. I find the atmosphere relaxing and I love literature." She said, as the Count in front of her stopped and turned around quickly. Seras had to pull herself from almost crashing into him after his sudden stop of movement. "But then again, Miss Victoria you said that the library is the only place I´ll find you, except your home?" He asked as he quietly bent forward so close to her face, like he was whispering a secret.

"How come our first meeting happened at a ball, and not in the library then?" He smiled. Still the Count wore his red glasses, even though the day was as cloudy as it could get. Seras tried to not swallow, but her body seemed to have its own will and acted on its own accord in the presence of the count. "I don't go to them voluntarily." She said in a shaky voice. The Count bent back to his stand and turned around. He continued further into the library. Seras feet started moving the moment his did. "Is that so? You don't enjoy social events then I take it? Or at least not as much as you enjoy going to the library." He asked as they had finally reached his destination with a quick stroll, that Seras had felt like more of a manner of flying than walking.

"I guess you can say that. I am not interested in sharing the latest news and gossip over other meaningless smalltalk, like most girls my age do." Seras said. She was surprised over the easy flow of the conversation, and how he spoke politely yet rather bold questions for someone who had only met her once. She was intrigued by this odd persona. "What about the Count? Does he enjoy such activities?" The Count sat down slowly in a grand chair seated in the more abandoned rooms in the library. "Do I strike you as a person who would, Miss Victoria?" He smiled, while looking at her standing figure in front of him. Seras shook her head in a childish way. What was wrong with her? She must seem like a small child in his eyes, why could she not hold her strong and proud stance in front of him? She once again cleared her voice and sat down in the opposite chair. "But enough about me." The Count said as he leant forward on the right armrest of the chair. "I wish to know more about you, Miss Victoria." He said while his grin widened showing crystal white, sharp teeth. "I wish to know everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Demimonde

 **Present day:**

"Seras? What is this place? I really think we should go find Alucard and return…" Pip asked as the girl´s eyes once more drifted over the fields. But she was elsewhere in mind, her body was the only physical thing left behind. Everything was green, still in the shade of the blue moonlight. Straight fields that continued forever. In the far distance you could follow the now washed away trail of road to a forgotten place. That place. That land. The fresh wind that danced through the grass. Stirring the green lake and the once white summer residence.

"I need to see it. I need to know…" Seras said. "You can wait here, Pip. Find Alucard, and I shall return to you shortly." She told him as she continued into the forrest. Pip didn't know how to react, but he just let her go.

"Well, tis is just lovely. I started out with two deadly vampires and now, I got none left. Why am I not celebrating?" Pip asked himself as he stood alone at the gates of the forrest. He didn't want to follow Seras, he knew she wouldn't run off… right? He pictured Integra standing over him with a sword in her hands ready to follow execution. _You just let the two just roam free did you? Well, how smart of you, Bernadotte. Two bloodsucking creatures, who told you they would come back shortly. You sure are naive solider._

Pip just hovered and let out a sigh. He then followed the trail that Seras had left off in into the forrest. _Sorry Seras, just doing my job._

As Seras reached the end of the forrest line she had finally returned to the one place that was still intact. Still the same. "So it seems, it died with us." The green lake in front of the now grey stoned manor, was not the colour she had remembered. The widowed willows were not as green or full of life as they once were. The garden that once flowered with the wildest and clearest colours were now turned into grey stray grass that had overtook the residence. She took one glance at the drive way which was once filled with white sand.

She suddenly saw two ghost running around. Playing their favourite game of hide and seek. The laughter was still the very same. It was as if she stood before her today. One of the girls with the brown long hair, tied in a red silk ribbon, suddenly stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked at Seras. Her face was angry. She tried to smile to the young child, as the little girl just ran away. "No, wait!" Seras shouted and tried to follow her.

Something had stopped her from leaving. A gloved hand on her shoulder. "Don't chase the ghost´s of the past Seras, that´s not _her_." It was Alucards musky voice. Seras head dropped to the ground. "I know that." She said softly. She then suddenly turned around. He did not look at her, only into the ground. As his head was turned sideways. He had his hand on her shoulder, which was intentionally still there. She could not move away, but she could not move closer to him either.

Her hand moved upwards to the one hand on her shoulder. He stiffened when she touched him, and like always she knew she would have approximately about 5 seconds before he ended the entire conversation or walked away by himself. "Don´t go." She whispered. Her held his hand as she closed the space between them. Her arms trailed around his back for an long-awaited embrace. He did not move or shift in her arms as his just hang loose by his sides. She rested her chin on his chest, as she smelled the oh so familiar scent of musk and pepper. "They are not your demons to face, Seras." He said while she felt his body shifting as if he wanted to end the intimate embrace they shared. Or the embrace she shared with him. "You don't have to do everything alone. We can face them together." She said, and then she dared to put her hand on his face. "Don't you remember the promise?" She whispered to him. He then moved away with a force she could never protest to.

"The frenchman is apparently an eavesdropper as well as a peeping Tom." Alucards voice rang so load for the ever so nervous Pip to spring out from his hiding place, behind one of the trees. "You sure like trees, don´t you?" Alucard said as he moved closer in his direction. Seras followed right after.

Pip swallowed and tried to forget what he had just seen. So the worst possible was true then. They were definitely lovers. The way Seras had looked into his eyes. Being spoken so soft words to, Pip could only fantasise about. And for what gratitude. The monster had only rejected her. Maybe this was why Seras was so sad all the time. _Oh, Idiot!_ It was unrequited , Why, When and what the bloody hell, he did not understand however. He only understood that that bastard Alucard was the last man on this planet that deserved that kind of emotion from Seras.

Alucards head shifted toward the frenchman who was about to boil over with thoughts. Y _ou have know idea, just how right you are Frenchman._

 **London, 1843:**

Julia had taken the first carriage she saw in order to get the library. Seras must have totally forgotten their planned bordering lesson with Christine and Claire. Oh, how humiliating it would be to say that her sister wanted much rather to spend the afternoon in the library and not with her friends. It would be rather awkward for Julia to show up alone, since Seras was the only ticket she had into the upperclass social group of girls.

It was not that Julia was unpopular with other girls, its just that in the shade of her perfect sister, no would take notice of her. People as highly regarded as Christine Ferell and Claire Grabor, would only acquire the company of someone they considered to be the right acquaintance. Seras most likely fitted their taste. Of course being seen with Seras, one would only fade into grey in comparison, but since Seras held no interest to anything but poetry and literature, the girls could only hope to capture all the attention from conversation. That was the only fault with Seras, if it was one at all.

Julia loved her sister more than anything, but over that emotion of love and admiration stood one more intensely. Jealousy. All her life Julia had been compared to her elder sister. She was not as beautiful, as intelligent or kind as Seras, and she was reminded of that every day.

She clearly saw that her fathers favourite was Seras, since she resembled him in any way possible, she had hoped over the years that her mother would grow more affectionate towards herself. She was only proven wrong after the years of her mothers constant fussing over how truly hopeless the eldest daughter was, Julia could tell in the way her mother looked at her. She was the secret pride of Charlotte Victoria, her heart´s stone, even though she would never admit it.

Julia walked further into the library but could not spot her sister. She´s probably further in.

And there she sat. In the opposite chair sat a lean man, with handsome features from what little she could tell. He looked a bit familiar, with his red glasses and crimson cape. The walking stick, that was bejewelled all the way with rubies. If was the Prince that Seras had danced with at the ball. The strange foreign guest, of eastern nobility.

And here they sat flirting in a public library for all to see. What disgrace. Julia went into the room, behind the glass doors and was noticed by Seras only. "Julia? What are you doing here?" Seras asked confused with a sweet smile on her face, happy to see her sister.

Julia looked over to the Prince which never took his eyes of the elder sister. "What do you mean, sister? Why is it your private library, only for you?" Julia said in a stinging voice. The grin on the Princes face faltered and the curves of his mouth bent downwards. Seras only looked confused but then slipped a relaxed laugh. "Of course not, it´s just…" Seras started, but could not finish. _Oh…_ She thought to herself. It was clear how Julia kept her head held high and now bowed in front of The Count. "As my sister will not, I am happy to introduce myself- Juli-" She started, but was interrupted from the Count himself.

"Well Miss Victoria, it seems our conversation once again have been interrupted. I´m afraid I must take my leave." He said while Julia´s mouth hung wide open. Seras stood up from her seat, as the Count now walked up to her. "Will we meet again soon?" She spoke softly but still clear enough for him to hear it. "If you´re not here, than I will find you at elsewhere. I believe after the information you have given me, Miss Victoria, that you will not be so hard to find?" He grinned while bowing down and taking her hand in his. Once more he stroke his thumb over her bare skin.

"You are a rare creature indeed, Miss Victoria. Since my arrival to London, you are yet the only woman not to wear gloves." Seras mind went blank as he once more turned her hand, like he had done earlier at the ball. He kissed her writs, and then it seemed… Like he lingered to inhale her scent. Both Seras and Julias eyes widened at the inappropriate manner the Count had said his goodbyes. He then leant upward once more to face her. "It is as if you enjoy torturing me." Seras stood dumbfounded.

 _What in the heavens? What are their relationship anyway?_ Julia thought as her mouth went dry. What in the world had her sister involved herself with?

"Until we meet again then." He grinned before taking off, never once acknowledging Julias existence at all. Seras only smiled as she felt her knees go numb. Redness spread in her cheeks, as all she could do was to stare after his disappearing figure. _Until then, Count._

* * *

Well, Well, well :) Here is chapter 6! Hope you don't think they are too short.. Its just that I need to gather my thoughts before they spill all out. I mean it has to make some kind of sense *cough* right? well yeah, I´d like to thank the 2 people from 400 readers that took the time to review. (no hard feelings) ;(

It´s just I wished you shared with me how you feel about the story? If anything is good, bad? something you´d like to change? I don't know. Well, I´ll see you tomorrow since I´m off to the study hall now. I have an exam in, oh right.. it´s tomorrow. Well, thats going to be an A++++++… NOT.

Anyway shout out to my fellow Norwegians reading the story! Hyggleg at du tok deg tid til å lese, helt serr, setter EN DEL pris på det! :) Y igual a los chilenos que están liendo esa wea, muchas gracias! Oye, si hay alguien aqui del sur de Chile, come cerca de Puerto Montt, háblame po! :)

thanks again, and for the record… I wouldn't mind reviews, its ok if you´re not norwegian or chilean, really… just if you didn't figure… ;)

tudeluuuu


	7. Chapter 6: bonus

_So well, hello. I was studying. Then I was bored. And then I wrote this. Because I can. So I did. And now I feel all empty inside :,(_

 _nah, just kidding. Wanted to bring some real confusion into the picture here. So now its a flashback, within a flashback, going a little inception here. except the dream(s)...? It actually doesn't matter._

 _Its just short because I am not acknowledging it as a chapter. Its just a bonus I guess, or hope. I´ll never know, will I? You mysterious reader, you. Well either way here´s a little somethn somethn for you who didn't understand anything of chapter 6. :)_

 _If you want to check out the estate I pictured, you´ll find it here:_

eng/sales/detail/170-l-78051-1406111342070040/the-lisselan-estate-clonakilty-co-cork-other-cork-co-west-cork 

_-Alex_

* * *

 **Closer than sisters**

 **West Cork, Ireland, 1831:**

It was yet another beautiful day, with the sun placed high in the sky. Blue forever on as it met the green grass in the horizon. Squealing and laughter filled the garden, as Charlotte heard the maids fuss over the children wilderness. She sat under a sun tent set up for her only, in the garden she had worked all summer for. It was June and the wether was quite hot. It was not as incurable as when she had pledged to give birth at her childhood home, back in Ireland. Charlotte smiled to herself. And she was happy that she had given birth here. It was such a beautiful home. The garden, the rooms, the green lake with the widowed willows. Being the only daughter in the family made her the heiress off the luxurious property.

She sure was happy that her darling husband had agreed with spending every summer there once they had the girls. _They will grow up knowing their legacy Henry, you can't keep them from the fields._ she could her her mother cry out in a desperate attempt to get more often visits than they yearly return at summertime. that summer of 24, had tortured the carrying woman so much she had refused to leave when she was close to labour. Henry had only excused her saying that she would naturally feel safer here, and that he wanted her to feel as comfortable and safe as possible during the childbirth. She also knew that Henry discreetly enjoyed the relaxing country side, as an opposite of what he grew up in. The ever so buzzing streets of London.

Charlotte gazed over to her husband, that was currently reading a book under the shade of the sun. "Oh Henry… What deed have you done for the devil, as we live such a quiet and perfect life." She only heard her husband chuckle as the two little girls ran towards their parents. "Just wait until they get older. I promise you take back the words ´quiet´." He said humorously. Charlotte held her arms open to the young blond girl who ran towards her. She was truly and angel that one. Anywhere Charlotte went, along with her little blond girl, all people stopped and stared. Many times, almost all the time the women would comment the beauty of the child. The elders would congratulate her for bringing such a lovely thing into the world. All townsmen, high and noble, could all but sigh while looking into the child´s face. "Come here Seras, my love, I want to braid your hair." Charlotte said as the little girl only giggled and by her mother´s surprise she crashed into the arms of a heavily occupied man buried with his book.

"Now Seras, what is this? Already going against you mothers will?" Henry laughed at the innocent expression on Seras face. "No father, I just saw that you were reading. I much rather be read to then being braided." She said quietly. Charlotte shook her head, but she smiled with the thought that she could never be angry at this child. Oh no, no matter what she did. Mr. Victoria only stroke the blonde hair and began reading. "Julia darling, do you want to be braided then?" Charlotte shifted her head in the direction towards the brunette, who stood a few meters away watching the scene of her family. She then smiled and giggled an exiting laugh. "Mama!" She said while running into Charlottes arms.

After a while the children had grown tired by all the grown-up talk that had interrupted Seras story-time. As they ran off once more, with the two of the maids returning to their sides, watching over them as they played. The suddenly Julia had failed and hit her knee. Mary had saved the day once more by trying to comfort the child. But there was no stopping Julia when she had first started. When Julia cried, she cried all day until one point when she would quietly sob, and secondly fall asleep. No one could soothe the pain, no one but Seras. The blond seven year old came up to her sister with something in her hand. It was a flower, a rose. Julia stopped crying when the eldest of the girls held the single flower in front of her. Seras picked off the thorns so that the younger sister could hold it. Sniffing a little, Julia looked up into the smiling eyes of blue. "Its so pretty, Seras. Thank you." Julia said while smiling. "You're welcome Julia, from now on, I will always bring you flowers whenever you're sad." Seras said in an honest undertone.

"It will be hard on her." Charlotte said quietly, so she would not wake the dreaming forms of two little girls sound asleep in her lap. Her husband only raised an eyebrow at her. Charlotte stroke the brunette hair away from the soft childish features of Julia´s face. "All her life she will be standing in the shadows of Seras I fear." Henry only smiled and stroked the brown locks as well. "Then it will be even harder for _her._ For _she_ will understand that, and it will pain _her_ more." They both stared down at the blond girl that could not be having anything but a pleasant dream. "Then hope for them both to be happy once." Charlotte whispered in the background of the cracks from the fireplace. Henry laughed. "Only once?" He asked his wife as she shot him a sarcastic look with her eyebrows raised. She then sighed and lingered her gaze on the full moon just above the green fields outside. "Not once. Always."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Curse

 **Present day:**

Pip arrived at the the mansion just before sunlight hit the cold misty moors. A yellow light that held much mystery with it. He had never imagined that the world contained yet so much secrets, from the rest of it. The black car had stopped in the driveway, as retainers walked up to the other car that carried three coffins. One was black, one was brown and the last was white. He could only guess, that Alucard slept in the black one. Letters was incurred in silver on it, so Pip could barely make out what it said.

 _The bird of Hermes, is my name. Eat my wings to make me tame._

"Hmphf" he let out as he crossed his arms in a cross over his chest. The white one had no inscriptions but golden decoration on it. The details were clearly handmade. He wondered by who?

"Well, well, and he returns after all." A strict vice came from behind him. Pip turned around to face the icy smile of Sir Integra, that had decided to welcome the returned party. "So, how did your little trip with the vampires go?" She said in spite. One could never really tell if the Sir was just middle irritated, or angry. Her arms was held behind her back, and she wore the grey suit he remembered she had wore last time as well. He just supposed that this boss of his was no ordinary woman after all.

"There was no complications if that´s what you´re referring to?" Pip said while smiling. Sir Integra only raised her eyebrows, in a coyly manner. "None at all? Then you´re either very good at keeping things away or you´re just a lucky charm." She said and scoffed at the same time. Pip stepped out of the way in order for the large cargo to make its way into the residence and then down to the basement.

Pip glanced once more at the white coffin, just picturing how she could even manage to sleep like that. Locked away, inside. "Beautiful isn't it? It was a gift." Sir Integra said as she looked in the direction of Seras coffin. "He made the one for Alucard as well, of course. But the _white one_ was a gift." She sad in a sad tone. Pip looked at her with a surprised expression. "Who?" Was all he managed to get out.

Sir Integra looked at the sky and held her hand up for cover against the sun. "My great grandfather. The founder of the Hellsing organisation. He made them both by his own hands" She said.

Pip put his hands in his pocket white the Sir found a cigar and lit it. A moment of silence went by as a question became harder for the solider to keep in. "Did he know her? I mean, did your ancestor know Seras before she.. was turned into a vampire then?" Pip asked. Sir Integras eyes closed. "Did he know her." She repeated silently. "I never got the chance to meet the great man myself naturally, but his diary passed on to me. It contains all I ever needed to know about vampires."

"To answer your question: yes, he did." She said as she tucked some hair out of her sight, behind her ear. She then smiled. "He wrote that God himself wept and cursed the day Seras died. For she was one of his greatest and most loved creations." She laughed and Pip could only stare at her dumbfounded. Why would she laugh about something so tragic? "His descriptions of her when she was human, is rather… well, to put it mildly he describes an angel. An angel too good for heaven. How conflicting his words are indeed. Even though as much as God loved her, her fate was yet so horrible and cruel."

Pip swallowed, and let the words sink in. Would he ever find out what had happened to her? The saddest creation of all time. "It makes a man question his religion." Pip let out. Bet he regretted it once he saw the hard expression of a very god fearing woman. But yet again the expression softened and she sighed. The expression had now however turned sad. "No, it actually makes me personally question love." She said with a hoarse throat. "How deep does it run, how much does it concur? How long does it linger?"

 _The diary of Abraham Van Hellsing_

 _2nd of June, 1843:_

 _Henry does not want to listen. Our last conversation took place only yesterday. He told me how he no longer wishes to hear my warnings. He brushed them off as if they were nothing but mad words from a mad man. I shall no longer stand by without taking action. The only thing that has been bothering me for the last week, is why the creature still let Seras live. After my knowledge she still walks in sunlight. she eats regularly and she still shows no sign of the curse. It seems like he wished not to harm her, as of yet anyway. It is good news to me, but I cannot trust hope for much longer. The killings have started to repeat like they did in Romania. Even though he does not harm Seras I still can't let him roam the night, killing off innocent lives._

 _The vatican and I have exchanged letters. It seems they wish not to speak of the matter, as if it was a well kept secret they still wish to keep hidden. Or maybe it it out of fear. Fear for the creature. I stand truly alone in this world, like the creature. The only difference is that I have god at my side, when he is only feared by heaven and hell, and everything between. If I shall not succeed in my last and only quest in life. It must pass on to my son. George. He must read every word of this diary: The travel and knowledge I encountered in Transylvania. It holds important information about the creatures history over the last 400 years._

 _You must know your enemy. Especially when you are dealing with far worse evil, than the devil himself._

 _He was once human. Like me. He was once known as Vlad Dracul III. Tepes. Or Vald the impaler in our language. The romani spoke of legends about the prince who once ruled Walachia. The Vovoide. The prince of the order of the dragon, or the devil. Once he was young he was sent away to the turkish sultan, as an offering of peace between his father and the ottoman-kingdom._

 _At a young age the prince was handled with cruelty in the hands of the sultan, as the boy only turned cruel and vengeful himself. When he once again turned to Walachia he was looked down upon by his brethren even though he was their rightful ruler. His rule was just full and he brought only peace to his kingdom. When the ottomans once again returned as an enemy he fought with every sword in order to keep the land christian. He once fought in the name of God, to protect his land and his people._

 _He was then at last defeated. At his day of reckoning he cursed his God and swore his name. He turned his back on God, as God had turned his back on him. And before the eyes of God he tasted the blood of his motherland and was beheaded._

 _But death was only voluntarily as the remaining villagers saw him rising once again the next night. As he has done every night since. With a will of vengeance against God and all good, he rose new vampires in his war against the Lord. He cursed the earth he walked and became doomed to live an eternity as dead, only feeding by others lives._

 _Only pain and harm can come from such a vile abomination._

 _He must be destroyed. He must be bested. There must be a way to end his misery._

* * *

Sigh... I actually am having a hard time writing since I have so much ideas, but they don't seem to blend very nicely... what's that? you noticed? yeah, its all very messy, but maybe I´ll continue next week. I won't be posting anything till Wednesday 12/2 next week, so until then!


End file.
